Only in Beacon Hills
by TheInnerWorkingsofaPsychopath
Summary: Bianca Wells moved to Beacon Hills when she was in eighth grade. Instantly, she became best friends with none other than Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. Now in high school, Bianca's not popular, she's not smart, and she doesn't even have a boyfriend. Her life is beyond normal, that is until Scott gets bitten by a werewolf. Then her life becomes just a little bit interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shit," Bianca muttered to herself, throwing her phone onto the seat next to her. Sucking on her cheek in annoyance she stared at the road bitterly. In her attempts to reach her overly energetic best friend, Stiles, she had failed miserably. He started off the night by texting her at least twenty times telling her that he and her other best friend, Scott, needed her in the woods for something "important" as he had dubbed it. Then, Bianca had tried to call him fifteen times only to reach his voice mail every single time. To her, that seemed like the biggest, "suck it" in history.

Sighing heavily and parking her black truck on the side of the road, Bianca looked around for any sign of Stiles's blue Jeep only to find nothing. Rolling her eyes, Bianca grabbed her phone and shoved it into her back pocket before hopping out of the car. It was dark out, very dark. Not to mention it looked like it was going to pour at any second _and_ Bianca had left her umbrella at home.

At that point finding Scott and Stiles didn't seem all that worth it, but they were there for her when she moved to Beacon Hills back in eighth grade so she almost felt as if she owed it to them. So, taking out her phone again, Bianca turned on her flashlight and headed into the woods.

Bianca had walked around for a few minutes and tried to pay attention to anything but the fact that she was alone in the woods. Occasionally she would tuck a dark, springy, curl behind her ear, and often she would either trip over her own feet or a tree root that she hadn't seen before. All of that was especially hard to focus on considering that there hadn't even been a sign of her two friends anywhere, and her car was too far behind to see by now. Plus, the woods seemed to be getting darker as she walked, and the trees were closing in on her, trying to trap her in the woods forever. Even though that was probably due to the fact that she needed glasses and refused to wear them.

Suddenly, she could feel her phone vibrating in her hand and Bianca knew that it was Stiles. Turning her phone around so that it faced her, Bianca immediately recognized the picture of Stiles's face on her phone. Answering her Samsung device, Bianca decided to let Stiles know exactly how she felt, "You suck, you know that right? I mean, you tell me to come into the woods in the middle of the _night_ to meet you and Scott for something _important _and then you ditch me! What the hell?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stiles started, clearly surprised by her sudden outburst. "Calm down Bianca, don't need you to turn green and destroy all of Beacon Hills."

Bianca could hear the laugh in his voice and immediately glared at the phone. She wasn't sure exactly what happened, but Bianca was positive that Stiles could feel her glare from wherever he was. After an extremely quick apology from Stiles, Bianca got to her point, "So where are you?"

"B, my dad caught me and Scott. I managed to save Scott's ass but I have no idea where he is. Sorry I made you come out all that way for nothing."

Hearing the sincerity in Stiles's voice Bianca sighed heavily, "It's fine Stiles, I'm gonna try and find Scott so I can take him home. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

"Yeah, B, I'll see you."

After they both had shared a goodbye, Bianca hung up her phone and instantly looked at her battery life. She only had two percent battery left and that would only last her about two seconds. It wasn't even worth calling Scott at that point. So, shoving her phone back into her pocket, Bianca ventured out into the vast area of woods.

"Scott," she called out. "Oh Scotty boy!"

While walking up a hill, Bianca could feel the drops of rain falling onto her skin as the fog began to roll in. "Great," she muttered to herself, "this is just _freaking_ great!" So on she walked, calling out Scott's name every few minutes and tripping on tree roots every few seconds. The rain was much harder than before by the time Bianca had decided to call for Scott one last time before turning around. The drops felt like small bullets landing on her dark skin in a weak attempt to drown her.

Standing at the bottom of a hill, Bianca cupped her hands around her mouth and called out, "Scott! Scott where are you?"

As a figure appeared in the distance through the thick mist of fog, Bianca let out a sigh of relief. When she began heading up the hill, Bianca was able to get a closer look at the figure. She stooped dead in her tracks and her breath hitched in her throat. Her entire body froze to the point where she could no longer feel the icy cool raindrops on her skin, and all she could hear was the sound of her heart racing in her ears. Whoever was standing in front of her, guarded by the fog, was definitely _not_ Scott. Bianca wasn't exactly sure what gave it away, the fact that whoever-whatever-was staring at her, had glowing blue eyes or the fact that she could hear him growling towards her.

"Sc-Scott?" she stuttered. Her brown eyes widened as the figure let out an intense, low growl, much louder than the one before. Bianca screamed and turned around, running as fast as she could without slipping and falling face-first into the mud or tripping on one of the endless tree roots. Even over the panting of her shallow breaths and the pounding of her heart, she could still hear the stamping of his feet behind her. The trees in the woods were rushing past her, faster than they ever had before when she had run. Her speed had almost felt inhuman at that point, but Bianca blamed it on the adrenaline coursing through her veins at such a high-speed. Taking a leap of courage, Bianca glanced over her shoulder to take a quick look behind her, only to see a hand reach out to grab onto her sweatshirt. By now, tears were streaming down her face as she forced her legs to pump faster in hopes of getting away.

Then she tripped.

Bianca had tripped over yet another tree root and found herself lying in the mud, tears rushing down her face as she awaited for her torture. She heard his footsteps sloshing in the mud, coming closer towards her until they stopped. Turning her head slightly, she could see only his hand reaching out towards her with inhuman claws and the sleeve of a leather jacket. Sobs were raking through her body as she realized that this would be her end. She thought of her mother, Cara, how she always used to read fairy-tales to her. She thought of her sister, Deanne, who had gone off to college. Then, Bianca thought of her father, or at least the pictures her mother had shown her, and how one day he would reappear and take her to a place far away. Finally, Bianca thought of Scott and Stiles, how they had always cheered her up and how they had always been there for her. She though of how she would never see any of then again.

"Bianca!" A voice called out. Scott. He sounded worn out and panicked at the same time.

The hand paused and retracted as she heard the man running in the opposite direction. The adrenaline in her system died down and suddenly she felt the pang of pain surge throughout her body like a brick wall. Her lungs felt as if they were on fire and could explode at any minute while her limbs felt like a pile of noodles, useless and limp. Despite her pain however, Bianca forced herself up off of the ground and trudged through the rain towards the street up ahead.

"B, where are you?" Scott called out again.

"Scott," Bianca yelled back, "Scott where are you?" Bianca sped up only slightly and found herself in staggering into the middle of the road searching frantically for her friend. She saw her truck on the side of the road where she had previously parked it, but there were no signs of Scott. "Scott, where the hell are you!" This time around there was no response.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Bianca stomped over to her truck and hopped in. Out of paranoia she locked her doors and placed her keys in the engine. Relaxing into the comfort of the padded seat, Bianca looked up into her rear view mirror and almost gasped. She looked nothing like herself. Her usually voluminous curls were flat down at her sides, there was mud smeared in her hair and all over her face, and there was water dripping from everywhere, especially her face. There were droplets falling off of her eyelashes, droplets falling down her nose, droplets falling down her cheeks, and there were even a few trails poring down her chin. At that moment, Bianca felt the sudden overwhelming urge to place her head on the steering-wheel and cry. To just let the tears run freely in order for her mind to have some sort of mental recovery.

Starting her car, Bianca began to drive, not knowing whether she wanted to go home, or just drive. As she drove, she noticed that the road was empty except for a speck in the middle of the road. Heading closer and closer towards the object, she noticed that the speck looked exactly like Scott, "For the love of God."

Bianca pulled over next to Scott and rolled down her passenger window, "Get in the car."

Scott opened the car door as soon as he heard the click of the lock. Bianca noticed that he was clutching onto his side and that there was the unmistakable look of pain covering his features. Not only that but he was sopping wet, more so than herself even. His black hair stuck to the sides of his face and made him look even more worn down. Bianca watched as Scott climbed into the truck and how his eyes widened when he caught sight of her.

"Are you okay," they both asked at the same time.

"B, I think something bit me while I was out there," he told her, wincing slightly. Bianca moved her hand over to his abdomen to try and lift up his sweatshirt and see the damage, "No!" Scott yelled out forcefully. Her eyes widened in shock at his sudden outburst.

"Sorry, I just, I don't know what bit me and this is all too friggin'..." Bianca tuned out Scott as a figure in the distance caught her eye. If she was correct, despite her horrible vision, the figure seemed to match the exact shape that she had seen in the woods earlier. As Bianca squinted her eyes to try and focus in on the figure, her breath hitched in throat, much like before. Seemingly staring at her were the same bright blue orbs, more haunting and bone-chilling than the last time she had seen them only moments ago.

Feeling a an icy hand grab onto her wrist, Bianca's attention shot up as she met Scott's gaze. His brown eyes glanced at her in worry, "Bianca, what's wrong?"

Snapping back into reality, Bianca faced forwards and put her car into drive, "Put your seat-belt on Scott." She demanded.

"What?"

"Put it on!"

"Okay, okay," Scott muttered, confusion lacing his words.

After Bianca had sped away from the woods towards Scott's house not a word was said. Bianca gripped the wheel tightly, her dark knuckles were turning a sickly shade of white and she could feel her nails digging into the palm of her hand. Fear. That was the only emotion she felt, the only one she had felt in the past forty minutes it seemed. So much had happened in such a short time that Bianca still had yet to process what had happened. She had seen a man that had glowing blue eyes and _growled_ at her. Not to mention that she hadn't even heard him pant _once_ after they had finished running, though that could have been due to the fact that her heart had relocated itself to her ears. As Bianca summed it up, none of it seemed real.

When she had parked in his driveway, Scott got out first. She heard him wince as he climbed out of the car. One limb at a time, slowly, slower, slowly. Snapping out of it and gaining some of her common sense back, Bianca climbed out through her side and circled around to help Scott out. She threw his arm over her shoulder and helped carry him out. She noticed that his mom's car wasn't parked in the driveway.

"Is your mom working the late shift?"

He nodded, "Uh, yeah. I'm pretty sure that's what she told me."

After ushering Scott into the house, she placed him onto his couch and stood in front of him. He was starting to dry off, as was she, but he was beginning to look pale. Now that they were both in the light, Bianca could see a dark stain in his red sweatshirt that was slowly getting bigger as it seeped deeper into the fabric.

"God Scott, where's your first aid kit?"

Scott winced slightly as he readjusted himself on the couch into a more comfortable position. "It should be in the bathroom cabinet."

Rushing into the bathroom, Bianca ripped open the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit, gripping it tightly in her hands. Scott was still sitting on the couch, he was regaining some of his color, but not much. Bianca knelt down next to the couch and reached her hand out to lift up Scott's sweatshirt. Before she could though, his hand reached out and he grabbed her wrist.

"B," he started hesitantly, "you don't have to do this. I can do it myself."

Bianca stared at him and searched his face for a moment before locking eyes with him again, "Scott, you've got to let me do this."

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds. Finally, letting out a heavy sigh, Scott gave in. He lifted up his red sweatshirt–wincing slightly–leaving him in only his gray, t-shirt. Bianca's breath hitched in her throat, and her brown eyes widened significantly. There was a huge red stain in Scott's shirt that Bianca knew was blood. Cautiously reaching her hand out, this time staring at Scott's face, she grabbed onto his shirt and quickly lifted it up sucking in a breath of air.

"Oh my God, Scott," she hissed. "What the hell bit you?"

Scott shook his head, "I don't know, I think it was a wolf or something."

Bianca stared at Scott as if her were crazy, "Scott...there are no wolves in Beacon Hills."

"Well that's what I saw!"

Holding her hands up at her sides, Bianca looked down, "Alright. I believe you."

Using alcohol swatches, Bianca cleaned up the wound slightly, ignoring the hisses of pain coming from Scott. Then, without hesitation she wrapped up the wounded area and let out a heavy sigh. There was blood on her hands and Scott had beads of sweat glistening delicately over his forehead.

Then, Bianca let out a laugh. She let out a hysterical laugh as Scott watched her with wide eyes. Her dark curls bounced up and down as she laughed. Tears even sprung at the corners of her eyes and when she looked up at Scott with a wide smile, he couldn't help but laugh to. The best part was that neither of them had the slightest idea why.

* * *

Bianca had helped Scott to his room and leaned in the doorway with a crooked smile, "So I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Scott nodded in reply.

"Alright, goodnight Scott."

"Night B."

With that Bianca turned around and had already taken a few steps away from his door before she had heard her name being called. She headed back and stared at Scott with concern covering her features.

"Yeah?"

He smiled at her, "Thanks. You know, for helping me out and stuff."

Bianca laughed lightly at his thank-you, "You're very welcome Scott. I'm leaving now before my mom files a missing report."

They both shared a final goodbye before Bianca left and headed to her truck outside. Settling in the seat, she rested her head on the steering-wheel and let out a heavy sigh. It had been a long night and she was ready to fall asleep in Scott's driveway, but she knew the night wasn't over yet. Not until she had faced her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So I was so eager to post my new fanfic yesterday that I forgot to leave an author's note. Stupid me! So I'm _TheInnerWorkingsofaPsychopath_, good to meet you! This is my first fanfiction, Only in Beacon Hills, and yes, there is an OC. So far, she not paired up with anyone and I don't plan on her going into an actual relationship until sometime in season 3. Once we get deeper into the story I'm actually going to have you guys help me decide between the two people I want her to be with. But that won't be until the middle or end of season 2. So, I'm going to stop writing and let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf in any way, shape, or form. If I did, Jackson would still be there.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bianca sat at her kitchen table the next morning hunched over a bowl of Frosted Flakes and scrolling through Facebook posts on her phone. It was a normal Monday morning, exactly the opposite of the previous night. Bianca froze as memories of the past night flooded her mind. The mysterious figure, his glowing blue eyes, and Scott's bite. The thought of the bite made Bianca shiver-the thought of the _blood_ made Bianca shiver. She had never seen so much blood in her entire life. Practically throwing her spoon into the bowl, Bianca shoved her cereal away in disgust.

Placing her phone down on the table, Bianca pushed herself away from the table and set her bowl in the sink. She closed her eyes and let the heat of the sun shining through the window soak into her skin in a weak attempt to calm her down. Bianca could hear her mother, Cara, walking through the hall. The clicking of her heels on the hardwood floor echoed through the silent house.

"Hey B, are you still here," Bianca smiled at the use of her nickname. No one had ever called her 'B' until Beacon Hills.

Turning away from the sink Bianca called out, "Yeah Mom, I'm still here."

Cara clicked into the kitchen and smiled at her daughter. Bianca couldn't help but smile even wider now. The welcoming features of her mother always calmed her down. The way Cara smiled, the way her hair curled obnoxiously, and even how frantic she was in the mornings so that she wasn't late for work. It made Bianca remember how she could have lost it all until Scott had finally called out her name. She would never be able to forget those eyes, or how blue they were.

"Honey, I've got to go," Cara muttered more to herself than Bianca. She quickly paced over to the island and snatched her purse away, slinging it onto her shoulder. Using her fingers to go over everything she needed in her head Cara thought for a moment. The simple action made Bianca laugh lightly. Bianca looked down as her smile faded away. She had to tell her mom, it was the only way to receive any type of closure.

Cara nodded her head, "Got everything," she clicked over to Bianca, "I'll see you when I get home around four. Call me if you need anything." After placing a soft kiss on Bianca's forehead, Cara grabbed her own keys and headed out the door.

"Wait, Mom," Bianca called out, rubbing her hands together nervously. Her window of opportunity was closing by the second, "Uh, I have something to tell you. It's...well..."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Cara stood in the doorway, a look of confusion evident on her face. "Bianca," she said almost sternly, "what's wrong?"

Bianca shook her head and laughed bitterly before responding, "Mom, things are getting strange around here." Cara was staring at the ground, her jaw was set while her eyes were cold and distant. It was at that moment that Bianca regretted every words that she had just said. So laughing nervously she quickly tried to correct herself, "You know what Mom, I think I'm just going crazy. I probably just had another dream that I-"

"We'll talk when I get home," Cara muttered, more to herself than Bianca. Quickly she turned back out the doorway and slammed the door shut.

Cringing as the door slammed against the wooden frame, Bianca sighed heavily before her mother's words had processed in her mind. They would be talking when Cara got home. Groaning, Bianca grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder before she would be late for school

* * *

"Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars," Bianca muttered to herself as she pulled into the Beacon Hills High School parking lot. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and bobbed her head to B.O.B.'s _Airplanes_ as it ended. Before the station could successfully switch to another song, she turned her car off and pulled out the keys. Tossing them into her light brown shoulder bag, Bianca couldn't help but sigh. She hated school _so_ much.

A loud pounding forced Bianca out of her thoughts and into the air. She let out a scream and whipped her head towards the window next to her. Stiles stood there in a gray sweatshirt with a wicked smile on his face. Despite her heart trying to break out of her chest, Bianca opened her car door and climbed out of her truck, shooting a glare at her adderall driven friend.

"Hey, why haven't you been answering my calls," Stiles asked her, his hands on his hips. Bianca rolled her eyes and walked past him, not even bothering to answer. She went to head into the school until Stiles grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back.

Sighing heavily she threw her head back and then looked at her friend, "What?"

"Scott told me everything about last night," Stiles looked at her with a slightly concerned face. "He told me about the bite and how _you_ took care of it." Bianca nodded, figuring that Scott would've told him sooner or later, "What shocks me, is that only _he_ told me. _You,_ on the other hand, Ms. Doctor, told me nothing."

"Oh my God," Bianca muttered under her breath, placing a hand over her eyes and desperately trying to block out the sound of Stiles's voice. But he went on.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he mock glared at Bianca, "What if Scott had never told me hm? Then I'd be left in the dark. I hate the dark!"

Bianca looked up at Stiles with her lips pursed tightly together. The joking expression on his face immediately disappeared as she opened her mouth, ready to let him have it, "Really? That is all that you care about!" Stiles flinched as she yelled at him, "Scott could have been _dying_, and all you care about is being in the _dark_?" Not only were her arms crossed over her chest, but her foot was tapping on the concrete as well. Stiles gulped and began fingering the collar of his shirt. He felt a little hot, even in the cool, fall, air.

As soon as she could see how uncomfortable Stiles was, Bianca let out a roar of laughter. He stared at her in disbelief before sputtering slightly. Bianca stared back with an amused smile on her face as he attempted to form words.

"You know," he finally managed, "you can't do that to a guy like me! You can't toy with my emotions."

Through the corner of her eye, Bianca saw Scott walking towards them and smiled. Fate had definitely decided to easily let her out of this situation with zero repercussions. Focusing her full attention on Scott she noticed he was definitely looking better than he had the night before when she drove him home.

"Hey Scotty boy," she greeted him with a smile, lifting one hand to give him a small wave.

"Scott, save me," Stiles immediately said after. Scott laughed lightly and Bianca took note of how much better he was doing. As he talked animatedly to Stiles about her being a pain in the ass, she paid attention to the color that had returned to his features. He looked happier.

"So," Stiles said, having finished his rant, "let's see it."

Even Bianca leaned forward in anticipation as Scott cautiously looked around before lifting up his shirt and showing off the still-bloodied gauze that was wrapped around a small part of his abdomen. Around it was dry blood that had leaked out from the night before and Bianca could feel fresh bile rising in her throat. Stiles reached his arm forward to touch where the bite had been to which Scott quickly recoiled and pulled his shirt back down.

Rolling her eyes Bianca reassured Stiles, "Don't worry, he barely even let me clean it up without jumping back like I was trying to rape him."

Raising his eyebrow as if trying to imagine the scene, Stiles turned back to Scott and stuck his free hand in his pocket the other holding his backpack. "So...what bit you?"

"I don't know, it was too dark see much, but I'm pretty sure a wolf bit me." Scott began walking down the sidewalk towards the school. Stiles and Bianca shared a look before quickly catching up to him.

With his eyebrow raised, Stiles stared at Scott, "A wolf bit you?" Scott nodded and Bianca couldn't help the amused smile that began to spread across her face. "No, not a chance."

From Scott's other side Bianca shook her head quickly, "That's what I tried to tell him."

"What do you guys mean," Scott began slightly offended, "I heard a wolf howling."

Bianca shook her head and Stiles answered for her, "No you didn't."

"How do you guys know what I heard," Scott stared between the two of them waiting for an answer.

"Scott, I told you last night," Bianca stared at him dead in the eyes, "there are no wolves in Beacon Hills. Not for like fifty years."

All three of them stopped just in front of the steps to the school, "Sixty," Stiles corrected her not taking his eyes off of Scott. Bianca rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she waited for Scott to make up some kind of defense. Instead, he just stared at the two of them, his eyes going back and forth between Bianca and Stiles. It had to have been a minute before he responded.

"Really?"

Looking exasperated, Stiles nodded, "Yes really, there are no wolves in California."

"Alright," Scott nodded, "if you guys don't believe me about the wolf, then you're not going to believe me when I say that I found the body."

Suddenly, the look of exasperation disappeared from Stiles face and he seemed excited, "You found the body? Are you kidding me?"

Scott shook his head, "No. I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Nothing could hide the now definite look of excitement on Stiles's face. He had his fist in front of his mouth as if to contain a scream, and he looked like he could jump into Scott's arms at any second. Confusion clearly written on her face, Bianca stared at the two of them, "I'm sorry," she shook her head as the two of them looked at her. "What the hell are you guys talking about? What body?"

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and then Bianca, "We never told her." Scott stated.

"There was dead body found in the woods last night. Dispatch called my dad."

"Wait, if they found the body, what did you guys look for," Bianca asked, her eyebrows still knit together in confusion. She wasn't understanding the point of this conversation or why her two best friends were so excited.

Stiles smiled, "That's where the fun part comes in." Bianca watched as Stiles's brown eyes visibly lit up, "They only found _half_ the body." Her eyes widened as she stared at the two of them, Scott smiling widely, they were both incredibly insane.

"So he found the other half?"

"Yeah."

"That is freaking _awesome_!" Bianca shouted out before covering her mouth and laughing as she caught a group of people turning to stare at her.

"I know," Stiles agreed. Scott smiled at the two of them, a proud look on his face, "This is seriously going to be the best thing that has ever happened to this town since..." Stiles paused as he saw Lydia walking behind Scott, talking to one of her friends. Bianca and Scott shared a knowing look as Stiles's eyes brightened up, "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey Lydia, you look-" Bianca frowned as Lydia walked right passed him, not even paying attention to him. She gave Stiles a sympathetic look, "Like you're gonna ignore me..."

He then shot a glare at Scott, "You're the cause of this you know." Bianca laughed lightly and shook her head, "You too."

Her eyebrows shot up, "What, me?"

"You two have dragged me down to your nerd depths." Bianca scoffed as the bell rang and the three of them turned and finally headed into the building. "I remember your glasses and braces. You used to wear headgear!" Sticking her tongue into the side of her cheek, Bianca playfully glared at Stiles. "I am a nerd by association. You two have scarlet nerded me."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little on the short side, I hoped you liked it. Thanks to those of you who have already followed and favorited, remember reviews are the closest thing to love of this website. So please, leave them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gosh, I suck. Not only is this chapter later than I wanted it to be, but it's short. Ugh, please tell me how this is, because I think it sucks. This was a slow part of the episode, but it _had_ to be incorporated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf...yet.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stiles leaned on the locker next to Bianca's as she pulled out her books for her first class. He had been telling her something that she hadn't even been paying attention to. She didn't even have any clue what he was talking about in the first place. Bianca hated to admit it, but she was still thinking about the previous night no matter how much she had scolded her brain for it. Those blue eyes, it was even beginning to sound annoying in her own head.

"B," Stiles called out, slamming her locker shut. Jumping up and putting a hand to her chest as she attempted to slow her heart rate, Bianca glared at Stiles. It didn't faze him at all, "B what's wrong with you." It was more of statement rather than a question, "You've been jumping fifty feet at the sound of a pin drop and, to be honest, you look worse than Scott." He paused and let his light brown eyes flick up and down over her appearance once before he brought them up to meet hers, "What _really_ happened last night?"

Bianca chewed the inside of her cheek nervously and looked anywhere but Stiles. She wasn't very good at lying, at least when it came to Stiles. He knew her too well. At the same time, she also didn't want him to get involved. He'd probably think she was crazy anyway, he already thought that Scott was crazy. Then again, her night had nothing to do with wolves, just a pair of glowing eyes and freakish claws. Shaking her head, Bianca decided.

"You know what, it's nothing you need to worry about. Probably just me being me again," She gave him a smile that didn't even reassure herself before tucking a curl behind her ear and turning away from Stiles. "Come on," she muttered, "let's get to class."

* * *

"As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night," Bianca looked up from her notebook and looked at Scott next to her and then Stiles behind her. The three of them smiled at each other before Scott faced forward again and Bianca went back to doodling. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened." Bianca rolled her eyes and doubted that too many people were sitting in their rooms wondering what happened to a body in the woods. They probably were happy enough to know that it wasn't them, "Luckily, I am her to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody." Bianca's head snapped up as she furrowed her eyebrows.

At that point she wasn't even paying attention to her teacher, who's name she had forgotten and didn't quite care about, as she turned to look at Stiles with wide eyes. He held his hands up as she and Scott stared at him. Bianca turned back to her desk and slowly pulled out the piece of paper that her teacher might have been talking about, she wasn't sure but everyone else was pulling their syllabus's out.

After taking a quick glance at what her class would be learning for the rest of her year, Bianca raised her eyebrows, scoffed, and began doodling on her notebook again. She wasn't drawing anything in particular, just random shapes and letters. Every now and again she would write down a quote from a song that would pop into her head, humming the tune lightly.

The door of the classroom clicked open, forcing Bianca to bring her head up. She was easily distracted by small noises. At their door stood their assistant principle with a girl that she hadn't seen before. The girl had wavy brown hair that fell down slightly past her shoulders, pale skin, and warm brown eyes. Even from her seat, Bianca could see slight dimples in the girl's face and couldn't help but smile, she truly was pretty. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison didn't smile, she just stared down at the floor as she headed to the only seat available in the room, which happened to be behind Scott. Bianca wanted to pay attention to something, anything, else, but couldn't avert her eyes. New students at Beacon Hills weren't very common. In fact, Bianca was positive that she had been the last new student, and that was three or four years ago.

Bianca watched with curious eyes as Scott turned around with a pen in his hand and handed it to Allison. At first, her face was surprised, but then she gladly took the pen with a smile giving Scott a quiet, "Thank you," and then turning back. Feeling a light jab on her back, Bianca turned around and shared a knowing look with Stiles before smiling widely. Next to her Scott was staring down at his syllabus, an earsplitting smile on his face. She managed to catch his attention, and Scott only turned a few shades redder when she wagged her eyebrows suggestively at him before turning her attention back to their teacher.

* * *

Quickly running out of the buildings and onto the fields outside of Beacon Hills High, Bianca held a firm grip on her bag. She had promised Scott and Stiles that she would be at their lacrosse practice. Her feet hit the grass heavily as she dashed through the few people taking their time to approach the benches. The whites of Bianca's shoes turned brown as the dirt smeared across them. With her chest heaving, Bianca finally slowed to a stop as she reached the benches before crouching over and placing her hands on her knees. The team was just coming out with their gear.

"The things I do for my friends," she muttered under her breath as she sat heavily on a bench reserved strictly for the team.

It wasn't long before Stiles threw his equipment down next to him and joined Bianca on the bench. He looked over to her with his eyebrows furrowed, "Are you even allowed to sit here?"

Bianca shook her head, "Nah, but I figured that if I sit here enough, couch will let it go." Stiles only shook his head and smiled.

"Wells!" Bianca smiled as Coach Finstock approached her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She looked around at the bench before looking back up at him, "Sitting."

"That bench is for team members only."

"Coach," she started, "I'm just keeping a good friend company." Bianca smiled widely and threw her arm around Stiles's shoulder and brought her face up close to his. Strands of her curly hair poked the side of his face and a few threatened to enter his mouth.

For a moment, Coach Finstock looked like he might explode, his lips pursed, eyes wide, and his arms crossed. After a moment though, he shoved a clipboard into Bianca face. With wide eyes, Bianca slowly grabbed the clipboard. "Make yourself useful," he muttered under his breath before walking towards the field.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Stiles only shrugged in response.

Rolling her eyes, Bianca focused her attention onto Scott as he stood in the net. He rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck before taking a firm stance. She noticed him staring at Allison again and scoffed. She would never understand how Scott and Stiles had such huge crushes. A whistle was blown and Bianca watched as Scott brought his hand to his ears, withering around in what looked like pain.

Bringing her elbow into Stiles's side, she looked over to him, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look too good."

Only a few seconds later, Scott was met with a ball to his head that knocked him back into the net. Wincing slightly, Bianca decided to chart the goal before looking back up. Scott pushed himself off the ground and gripped the lacrosse stick firmly in hand, looking more determined than the last time. Bianca nearly missed it when he actually _caught_ the next shot thrown at him.

For a minute everyone just stood there, Scott looked surprised, the shooter looked surprised, and Stiles and Bianca looked at each other before she began to clap lightly, still dazed.

"Yeah," Stiles cheered.

Bianca quickly marked down that the goal was _not_ made, before looking back up so she could see the next shot. Again, the same thing happened, only the ball was lower to the ground and even harder to catch. Bianca smiled and laughed as Stiles cheered next to her. With a smile still on her face, she again marked down a goal not made. The same thing happened for the next three shots, Scott catching them at all different angles.

Then, Bianca's smile dropped slightly. Jackson Whittemore, or Jackass as she liked to call him, put his lacrosse stick in front of a player's chest and moved to the front of the line, a determined look on his face. She and Stiles shared a panicked look as Jackson ran towards the goal and jumped into the air as he took the shot. Bianca gripped her clipboard until her dark knuckles were white as the ball seemed to advance in slow motion. Then it happened in a blur. Scott caught the ball.

Jumping up and onto the bench, Bianca threw the clipboard and cupped her hands around her mouth before cheering loudly. "Best friend, right here," she shouted, pointing to herself. Scott twirled his lacrosse stick around in his hands a few times before shooting the ball he had caught straight into the assistant coach's net. "Damn," Bianca muttered, but smiled nonetheless.

Not really caring anymore, Bianca abandoned her spot next to Stiles and jumped onto Scott. "You did great out there," she yelled, through a hug. "When did you stop sucking?"

Scott laughed and she could see the slightest tint of red on his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so, thank you time! Thanks to all the guests that reviewed, especially Sophia Smith for being my first review. If you're a guest and you leave a review, can you please give it a title so that way I can reply to you here. I usually reply through the inbox, but you guys don't quite have one of those and I don't want to leave you out. Please follow, favorite, review, whatever you have to. Yes, that rhymed. So, until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh, hey guys, it's just been a week. I'm sorry this chapter was _so_ slow to come out, but it is a decently sized chapter, so I hope that makes up for some of it. I'm going to quite talking and just let you guys get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf in any way, shape or form. If I did, Bianca would definitely be a character.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Why are we out here again," Bianca asked as she walked through the woods next to Scott. Her arms were wrapped around her abdomen, partially covering the large panda that was on her gray long sleeve shirt. After Scott's amazing lacrosse practice, he had begged her and Stiles to go out into the woods with him. It was only now did she realize that once again, she had no idea what they were looking for.

"I told you, I dropped my inhaler last night." Scott told her, as if it were obvious.

Rolling her eyes, Bianca let out a heavy sigh. Scott stood in the middle of the group, his brown eyes scanning the leaf-covered ground rapidly. On his left, Stiles walked beside Scott, not quite looking for his friend's inhaler, but still trying to help. Then, on his right stood Bianca who was coming up with nearly a hundred more productive activities she could be doing at the moment. For a few minutes, the three of them were silent, letting the cool air and the rustling of leaves be their only source of sound.

"So," Stiles started, "you were pretty awesome out there." He was obviously referring to Scott.

Bianca's face brightened at the topic, "No, no, he was not awesome, he was _freaking amazing_!"

They approached a river that was nearly overflowing from the previous night's rainfall. The three of them began walking through it, jumping on top of the rocks in order not to fully soak themselves, or be whisked away by the current. None of them commented on incredibly low temperature. "I, I'm not sure what it was." Scott explained to them as they crossed through. "It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball.

Narrowing her eyes, Bianca tried to imagine what that would be like. He would have had to mentally picture the ball slowing down but still catch it at the right time. Bianca shook her head and ruled it off as too much work for her fragile mind to process.

"And, that's not the only weird thing." Scott ducked under a branch that he could have easily walked around. "I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things..." He trailed off.

Stiles looked over at Scott strangely, "Smell things?" He scoffed, "Like what?"

A skeptical look on her face, Bianca watched as Scott sniffed the air. There was look of concentration on his face for a moment. "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket." Bianca furrowed her eyebrows, there was no way that Scott could have been able to smell that.

Scoffing, Stiles searched through his pocket. "I don't even have any mint mojito ̶" he stopped abruptly, pulling out a stick of gum that was half opened. Bianca's jaw dropped as she stared at Scott. He shrugged his shoulders and held his hands out at his side.

"What else can you smell," Bianca asked, far too interested than she should have been. Again, Scott paused and sniffed the air, before looking towards her.

"I can smell your perfume."

Rolling his eyes, Stiles intervened, "I don't quite think that's an accomplishment, I can smell her from here too." Bianca stuck her tongue out at him while he gave her a playful smile.

"Guys," Scott yelled, forcing both of them to turn to him. His eyes were wide and his arms were out at his sides again. "This is serious! I don't know what's going on with me." Bianca frowned, a slight pang of guilt filling her stomach.

Sties nodded, "Yeah, you're right." The three of the began walking again, searching for Scott's inhaler while trying to figure out what was wrong with him. If Bianca was to be honest with her friends, she would blame it on steroids, but Scott was her friend and he would never do that. "So, you said all of this started with the bite," Stiles stated after only a few moments of silence.

"Well, what if it's like and infection. Like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I got into shock or something!" Scott stared between the two of them, obviously freaked out. Bianca pulled his arm into her grasp and gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, no, wait," Stiles cautioned them. "I think I've heard of this kind of infection. It's pretty specific."

Scott's jaw dropped slightly, obviously at a lack forward words. Squeezing on Scott's arm, she stared at Stiles, "Are you serious."

Placing his hands on his hips, effectively moving back his gray sweatshirt, Stiles nodded. "Yeah, I think it's called Lycanthropy." Bianca pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes as Stiles. He was definitely playing a dirty trick.

"What, what's that," Scott immediately began freaking out. "Is it bad?"

Letting go of his arm, Bianca ran her hands over her face and peeked through a single finger. It was times like that when she questioned the mental well-being of Scott. "You have got to be kidding me," she groaned, closing her fingers so that they shielded her eyes.

Once again, Stiles nodded his head, "Oh yeah, it's the worst. Only once a month though, on the night of the full moon." Bianca let her hands drop to her sides as Scott gave Stiles a dumbfounded look. Rolling her eyes, Bianca felt the urge to throw a rock at his head, possibly knock some sort of sense into her clueless friend. Stiles let out a howl, still staring at Scott with a serious look on his face before Scott pushed him away.

"Hey," Stiles laughed, "You're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Bianca stared pointedly at Scott, "You walked right into that one too. How do you not know what Lycanthropy is? Do you even go to school?"

Scott glared at the both of them, "Guys! Something is seriously wrong with me!"

Again, Stiles laughed, "I know, you're a werewolf!" Scott did look at him, instead he trudged forward through the woods, pushing past branches and walking ahead of his two friends. Bianca's mouth turned upward slightly at the corner, the formations of a smile beginning. "Okay, I'm obviously kidding." Stiles and Bianca stopped behind Scott. "But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's because there's a full moon on Friday."

Swinging her hand at his arm, Bianca roughly smacked Stiles. He looked at her, eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. She only pointed a finger at him in response. "Enough," she scolded, even though the smile of her face said otherwise.

His puppy-dog eyes quickly searching the ground, Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "No, no, no," he muttered, shaking his head. "I could have sworn this was it. I mean, I saw the body, the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler..." Scott trailed off. He crouched down in order to get a closer look at the ground, brushing the leaves away from the tree.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles suggested.

Scott looked up at Stiles, "Well I hope he left my inhaler;those things are like eighty bucks." Bianca laughed lightly as she too crouched down and began searching for Scott's inhaler.

Not even for a minute the two of them searched for the missing inhaler before they were brought back up by Stiles. He grabbed Bianca by the arm and pulled her off the ground so that she was standing. That's when she saw him;he was tall a decent height, and well built. Not to mention his face had violins playing in the back of her head. Bianca's jaw dropped, stunned.

The mysterious man strutted towards them, his leather jacket blowing back lightly behind him. "What are you doing here?" Stiles rubbed his short hair, not answering. "Huh? This is private property."

"Uh, sorry man. We didn't know," Stiles replied nervously, his hands buried in his pockets.

Scott nodded. He didn't seem to be too intimidated. "Yeah, we were just looking for something, but...um...forget it."

Bianca nodded quickly, "Yeah, we're okay with leaving right now." As soon as she finished her statement, the man reached into the pocket of his leather jacket before pulling out Scott's inhaler. In a swift movement, he threw the inhaler at Scott, which her caught with ease.

With furrowed eyebrows, Bianca watched the man walk away. Bianca remembered Scott starting to talk, but couldn't remember what he had said before Stiles tapped on her arm. "That was Derek Hale," he acted like it was supposed to mean something.

"I'm okay with call him Mr. Tall, Dark and Sexy." Stiles stared at her with his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Derek's okay too."

Stiles shook his head, "Whatever, you won't remember him anyway. He's only a few years older than us, but he left before you moved here. You remember, right Scott?" Bianca nodded as she looked over to Scott who seemed beyond confused.

Scott shook his head, "Remember what?"

"His _family_," Stiles uttered each syllable clearly. "They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago."

Bianca nodded in realization. She had heard of the infamous Hale Fire a few times before. Her mom would mention it every now and again.

Scott, Stiles and Bianca all looked towards where Derek had sauntered away. "I wonder what he's doing back," Scott stated. Stiles shrugged his shoulders before turning and heading back to the road. Bianca followed closely behind him, leaving Scott to stand there for a moment before he too joined them.

* * *

Pulling the keys from her engine, Bianca parked her black truck in the driveway of her home. She had just gotten back from searching through the woods with Scott and Stiles. In front of her own car, she saw her mother's silver mini-van, glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Leaning her head against the leather seat, Bianca remembered the talk with Cara, a talk that she definitely wanted to avoid. Despite the protests in the back of her mind, she pushed the door open and hopped out of her vehicle, ready to face the likely turmoil ahead of her.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered under her breath, pushing a curl behind her ear. Bianca's tan shoulder bag was slung of her shoulder, the school supplies inside weighing it down tremendously.

With small, yet quick, steps, Bianca rushed to her door and turned the golden knob. It was unlocked, of course. She pushed the door open slowly, peeking her head through. A breath of air that Bianca didn't know she had been holding escaped her lips, quiet, yet shaky. Cara wasn't waiting for her in the kitchen. So, inching herself into the house, Bianca quietly squeezed through the door before slowly closing it shut. Every time the door creaked or squeaked, Bianca let out a hiss between her teeth. Finally, the door closed with a light _click_, letting Bianca lean against it and let out a light sigh of relief.

"Bianca, honey, is that you?"

Instantly, her eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice. She was so close, yet so unbearably far. Rubbing a slightly shaking hand over the side of her face Bianca couldn't help but whisper, "Oh my God."

The light clicking of heels brought Cara into the room, a soft smile on her face. She was still dressed for work meaning that she hadn't been home too long. With a swift movement, Cara grabbed a red mug from the table and clicked over to Bianca, planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"Hey, how was school," Cara asked, rubbing her hand on Bianca's shoulder.

Licking her lips, Bianca answered, "Uh, yeah, it was good."

Cara nodded before spinning around and sitting down at the table where an open magazine was sitting. Bianca couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed before. Inching her way towards the hallway so that she could make a break for the stairs, Bianca readjusted her hold on her bag. Cara looked up from her magazine and raised her eyebrows at Bianca's nearly comedic attempt at a getaway.

"Honey," Cara questioned, raising the mug to her lips. "What are you doing?"

Snapping her head up, Bianca tucked a curl behind her ear before licking her lips again. "Uh, y'know, I have homework and all that stuff..." Bianca trailed off with a slight nod.

With both her eyebrows raised, Cara nodded, "Sure, but it can wait." Bianca opened her mouth to shoot Cara a quick reply, but was immediately cut-off. "I, _we,_ need to talk."

Closing her eyes, Bianca let out a heavy sigh before walking towards the table. She dropped her bag onto the floor before plopping down into the chair across from her mother. Cara sent Bianca a soft smile, but it didn't reach her dark brown eyes. Reaching out a hand, she lightly placed it over Bianca's.

"This morning," she began, "you said that...that things were getting strange around here." Cara looked down at her mug, her thumb brushing over the side, a nervous habit. "What did you mean?"

Furrowing her eyebrows, Bianca shook her head. "Mom." Bianca licked her lips. "Mom, it was nothing. I mean, I just had this crazy dream, but it felt so real," she lied with ease. Cara still stared at her, uncertainly. "Look, don't worry about it. I already told Scott and Stiles about it;they said it was nothing."

Looking back down at her mug Cara shook her head, "Bianca, I want you to be careful. In a town like this..." she trailed off. She sat in her chair, showing no sign that she was still there, in the conversation. Cara's eyes glazed over as she stared into her bright red mug.

Narrowing her eyes after a few minutes of silence, Bianca gripped onto her mother's hand. "What do you mean, in a town like this?"

Shaking her head, Cara looked up at Bianca again, the glaze in her eyes gone. "Just be careful." She squeezed Bianca's hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "There's all kinds out here."

Nodding lightly, not really sure what to say, Bianca grabbed her bag from next to her, and threw it over her shoulder. "I'm going to go do my homework now," Bianca muttered, staring at Cara strangely. Cara gave a light nod in response, giving Bianca the opportunity to ascend up the staircase and into her room. The entire way up, only one thought crossed through Bianca's mind, her mother was definitely hiding _something_ from her.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks to everyone that favorited, followed, and reviewed, I really appreciate it. Please review, review, and review, because reviews are the closest thing to love a girl can get on this site. Before I go, I have to do my guest replies.**

**Sophia Smith: My lovely reader from across the pond! Don't worry, I'm definitely going to write this my way, I just though it would be cool to have some user input, y'know. Also, thank you for publicizing this, I honestly appreciate it. Thank you for all your support, it genuinely means the absolute world to me.**

**So, until next time!**


End file.
